Echec et mat
by Nevermind555
Summary: Pour Hypnos et Thanatos, les journées sont plutôt longues... Comment pimenter une partie d'échecs en une leçon, par les dieux jumeaux. OS. Lost Canvas.


**Echec et mat !**

La partie d'échecs prenait soudain une toute autre dimension depuis que Hypnos, sortant de son habituelle réserve, avait lancé l'idée du gage au perdant. "Ce qui sera mon bon vouloir."

Les yeux sombres de Thanatos s'étaient alors parés d'une lueur terrible, à laquelle le jumeau avait répondu par un sourire fin.

"Et je me demande quel est ton bon vouloir du jour, mon cher Hypnos..." en déplaçant la reine, main fermée contre la joue. "Toi qui es la prudence incarnée."

"Il suffit de si peu pour lancer ton imagination, Thanatos. Tu es décidément très fantaisiste. Tout comme ton jeu." déplaçant le roi, faisant la nique à la reine.

Thanatos se redressa, inspirant, main gauche jouant avec le pan du nœud de sa tenue tandis qu'il considérait la stratégie la plus efficace. Thanatos était un guerrier, contrairement à Hypnos qui était plus cérébral.

"Prends garde à mon fou." émit le dieu blond, se saisissant délicatement de l'anse de sa tasse de porcelaine, guidant la rebord jusqu'à ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète, Hypnos. C'est ta tour qui est, je me dois de le reconnaître, fort judicieusement placée."

"J'aime la savoir imprenable." regard s'évadant par-delà les nuages formés par le Lost Canvas.

Thanatos fit bouger son cavalier.

"Hmm..." en revenant au jeu. "Bien vu, Thanatos."

Petit sourire de l'aîné. "Ne me flatte pas avant que mon heure soit venue, Hypnos."

"Je m'en garderai bien, Thanatos." déplaçant sa tour de manière à occuper bien plus d'espace et se rendre totalement maître du jeu. "Tu n'es pas dans la partie, Thanatos."

"J'ai les idées ailleurs."

"Souhaites-tu que nous ajournions ?"

Le regard du dieu aux cheveux de jais passèrent de l'échiquier aux yeux dorés du cadet. "Je trouverai une motivation suffisante en connaissant l'enjeu."

Sourire terrible du dieu blond. "Tu es décidément impossible, Thanatos."

La voix d'Hypnos demeurait posée, sans aucune variation. Il était le calme fait dieu ; le calme et le sommeil. Thanatos était plus tourmenté, plus vif.

"Je souhaite que la partie soit équitable. Alors je t'en prie, Thanatos, tâche de faire un effort. A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, selon une citation devenue proverbiale."

Thanatos fit la moue ; tout ce qui se rapportait à l'humanité lui était détestable et digne d'aucune autre chose que du mépris.

"Un ramassis d'idioties." trancha le plus ombrageux des deux.

Hypnos eut un petit sourire lorsque son double mit en péril sa tour.

"Imprenable, disais-tu ?"

"Ne me sous-estime pas." jouant habilement, prenant un nouveau pion à Thanatos.

L'aîné grinça des dents avant de revenir à un sourire. A son tour de s'en prendre à cette tour qui, décidément, était devenue l'enjeu suprême.

"Je vois que tu souhaites me déloger..."

"Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour ce faire."

"Pauvre fou... tu exposes tous tes autres pions."

"Il n'est point de jeu sans risque, Hypnos."

"Je reconnais bien là ta témérité, Thanatos."

"Tu vas être forcé à quelques sacrifices, Hypnos, si tu souhaites que ta tour demeure imprenable."

"Toujours à imposer ta vue des choses." se levant soudain, terminant sa tasse de thé.

"T'ai-je fâché, Hypnos ?"

"Le jeu n'a plus aucun sens."

Thanatos laissa Hypnos quitter le balcon mais finit par le rejoindre dans ses appartements alors qu'il ouvrait sa robe pour gagner les bains.

"Laisse moi faire." passant devant le cadet, écartant lentement les pans gansés de la robe. Sur un soupir, la main libre de Thanatos vint glisser sur la peau fraîche du cadet.

"Penses-tu réellement qu'il soit l'heure pour de tels amusements ?"

"J'en suis d'humeur."

Hypnos haussa un sourcil et monta la main pour se saisir des mèches sombres de l'aîné en une poigne si ferme qu'elle souleva le menton du jumeau.

"Tu es définitivement impossible, Tos."

"Les petits noms, à présent ?..."

La poigne faisait fléchir les genoux de l'aîné, portant son visage au niveau du torse couleur lait d'Hypnos. Vengeur, Thanatos happa une bille de chair après l'autre, lapant et mordillant à la fois, ce qui érigea Hypnos. Le cadet en eut un sourire satisfait.

Thanatos s'empara des hanches d'Hypnos, lèvres descendant toujours plus bas. Les abdominaux du dieu blond se contractèrent comme une invitation, au passage du dieu aux cheveux sombres. Il se tenait à présent agenouillé devant son frère, lèvres et langue sillonnant à leur aise, obtenant d'Hypnos un début de reddition.

Les poings serrés dans les cheveux de jais n'étaient qu'une forme d'accord tacite. L'odeur du corps d'Hypnos dégageait un parfum à caractère suave qui rendait Thanatos comme fou.

Le pantalon quitta les hanches pour glisser le long des cuisses fermes, regagnant les chevilles.

Hypnos geignait, pas encore totalement suppliant.

Thanatos agrippa les fesses de son double pour le faire glisser dans sa bouche chaude.

Hypnos suffoqua à l'entrée, accompagnant les agissements du dieu aux cheveux noirs de mouvements involontaires des hanches.

C'en était délicieux à en faire tourner la tête. Thanatos redoublait d'attentions.

Des siècles qu'ils avaient appris à se contenter, jouant de leurs corps temporaires, soulevant là des plaintes lascives, dans des joutes dominant-dominé, interminables pour l'heure, savourant ce qu'il était possible de soutirer l'un de l'autre.

Hypnos finit par se rendre dans un rauque éblouissant, dans la bouche animée de Thanatos, dans une victoire sans compromis.

L'instant d'après, nus, leurs corps roulaient sur le lit immense, pour une nouvelle partie charnelle. Tandis qu'il œuvrait derrière Thanatos, le dieu blond avait empoigné d'une main la chevelure entière et luxuriante du cadet, autre main venant se plaquer sur la bouche indécente tandis qu'il allait et venait à allure aléatoire, laissant sa propre fantaisie prendre les rênes du pouvoir. "Échec et mat, mon cher Thanatos !..."


End file.
